By 2050 the world's population is estimated to reach 9.1 billion, 34 percent higher than that of today. Urbanization is also predicted to continue at an accelerated pace, and about 70 percent of the world's population will have become urbanized. In order to feed this larger, more urban population, food production must increase proportionately. Yet, increasing production is not sufficient alone to achieve food security. It must be complemented by enhancing nutritional quality and food safety, while ensuring environmental sustainability, urban accessibility and affordability.
The global rise of chronic non-infectious and degenerative diseases, such as cardiovascular diseases, type II diabetes, asthma, cancer, dementias, hypertension, osteoporosis, attention deficit disorder, and attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADD/ADHD), are directly linked to our nutrition deficient food and diet habits, which result from our busy modern lifestyle and to the high consumption of low nutritional quality processed food. Unfortunately, the desired nutrition dense diet, based on natural non-industrialized fresh food, is with only limited access, and will become more and more difficult to provide year round at the required quantities and at affordable prices, in order to meet the ever-increasing demand.
It would be therefore advantageous to produce and deliver a customized highly-nutritional fresh foodstuff, supplied year-round at significant yearly quantities directly to the consumer on site and per demand, safely and at assured affordable costs. It would be further advantageous to provide additional substances other than edible substances.